


Twisted Fate

by Periperi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Disney, Haikyuu Royalty Au, M/M, Poison, Prince! Bokuto Koutarou, Royalty, Snow White! Akaashi Keiji, Witch! Osamu Miya, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, osamu miya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periperi/pseuds/Periperi
Summary: A twisted version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.Whose lips will revive the ever so lovely, Akaashi Keiji? Will the kiss work? Will they really live happily ever after? Are you really sure who your allies are, and who are not?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Osamu Miya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Twisted Fate

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a boy named Akaashi Keiji was born. He was known for his complexion that is as white as a snow. His beauty and charms attracted a lot of men and women. His eyes that are as deep as the ocean, those beautiful gunmental orbs, and if you look deeply, you can never look away. His long and thick lashes that fluttered every time he blinks. His thin eyebrows that are perfectly arched. His pointed nose, and his lips that are luscious and red.

His raven hair that’s softer than it looks, and so tempting to touch. His build is average, not too bulky, and not too skinny. His personality is as beautiful as his appearance, that’s why a lot of people love him. Despite of all the love he receives, he lives a lonely life. 

On a stormy night in the castle, he witnessed the killing of his beloved parents. He watched in horror as the dagger pierced through his father’s chest, and how the sword slit his mother’s throat. He felt so helpless and pathetic, he blames himself for the tragedy, so he escaped the castle and went in the woods. He found an empty house and slept there. All his worries and exhaustion fades away for a moment.

His peaceful slumber was interrupted when he heard whispers. He opened his eyes to see seven dwarfs staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

“What are you doing in our house? You barged in here and had the audacity to sleep? How shameful of you.” The grumpy one said as he pointed at Akaashi accusingly.

“Oh I’m sorry, I thought this house is abondoned, I didn’t mean to barge in here.”

“Please move, I’m really sleepy, and you’re sleeping on my bed” The sleepy one said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

Akaashi complied and he stood up

“Ohhh what’s your name?” The happy one asked giddily

“My name is Akaashi Keiji”

All of them were surprised to hear it.

“You’re the missing prince?!” The sneezy one asked, and sneezed after.

“Oh I’m sorry, we didn’t know you’re the prince. We don’t know your face after all, we only know your name” The bashful one asked shyly.

“You look tired, have you been sleeping well? Did you hurt yourself?” The one with the glasses asked worriedly.

“No, this is actually the best sleep I’ve had in days, and no I did not hurt myself. Thank you for asking”

“Are you really the prince? Huh?” The grumpy one asked as he examined Akaashi from head to toe.

“Grumpy, stop it. You can clearly see that he’s the prince. Snow white skin complexion, check. Beautiful gunmetal orbs, check. Long and thick lashes, check. Pointed nose, check. Red and luscious lips, check.” The happy one said.

Fortunately, that was enough to convince grumpy, as he let out a huff, a sign that he admits defeat, and was convinced.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading!! If you have any questions, suggestions or thoughts on the story. Kindly leave it on the comment box. I would love to read them.
> 
> NOTE: This story is inspired by Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I do not own Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
> 
> I’m also writing a BokuAkaOsa love triangle SocMed Au. If you guys want to read it, you can read it in my social media accounts
> 
> Twitter: @Periperii_  
> Instagram: Cinnamon.hq  
> Facebook: Nevolee Ciel


End file.
